Harrison Riddle
by Fanatic1369
Summary: Voldemort never killed Harry, instead, he killed his parents and kidnapped Harry to raise as his own son to eventually fight against Dumbledore and the light.
1. The Kidnap

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters and settings from the Harry Potter world, which was created and owned by the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I do not claim any ownership of them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not part of J.K. Rowling's works.

It was a wet and windy night, the last day of October. The man appeared out of nowhere. Tall, pale skinned and slender, the man strode forward with a sense of purpose, power and determination. His jet-black hair perfectly styled, it didn't as much as move from the wind. His ice blue eyes glared straight ahead.

He passed shop windows covered with paper spiders and children dressed as pumpkins and monsters. As he looked around at everyone dressed in ridiculous costumes, he sneered. 'Filthy Muggles.' He thought bitterly to himself. 'I could kill them, it would be so simple, but unnecessary, yes quite unnecessary.' He continued with his cloak flowing behind him **.** He had been waiting for this day for many months, ever since his loyal servant told him of the prophecy.

Oh yes, the prophecy. When he heard it at first he was furious. How could a mere child, an infant at that, be the one to destroy him, the one to lead him to his downfall? In the beginning, he was planning to kill the little brat, but then it came to him. If the boy was so powerful why not raise him himself? This way the boy and his power would always be aligned with the dark. 'Oh yes, I can't wait to see the look on Dumbledore's face when he finds his saviour gone.' A malicious smile lit up his face.

After a few minutes, he came upon the reason he came to the town of Godric's Hollow. He could see it now that the Fidelius was broken, a two-storey cottage stood at the end of the street. So beautiful and peaceful it looked. He made less noise than the dead of night as he silently strode towards the house.

He peered through the front window; they had not drawn the curtains. The occupants inside, like the house, looked quite peaceful for they did not know this night would be their last. He saw, quite clearly, a man, tall with black hair and glasses sitting on the floor. Puffs of smoke were coming out of his wand, which a small laughing boy was trying to catch with his small fists.

A door opened and the woman entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw down upon the sofa and stretched yawning.

The gate creaked a bit as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door which burst open. He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy; he hadn't even picked up his wand.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

'Hold me off without a wand in his hand.' The man thought, sneering. He laughed before casting the curse.

"Avada Kedavra!"

An emerald green light shot from the man's wand, filling the cramped hallway. James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut.

He could hear Lily scream from the upper floor, trapped like an animal. He climbed the steps listening with faint amusement at her attempts to barricade herself in. She had no wand upon her either. How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends.

He forced the door open and cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with a lazy wave of his wand. She stood in the middle of the room with the boy in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into his crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help. If he wanted the boy dead the foolish woman in front of him wouldn't be able to stop it from happening. However, this was not why he was here; the boy was not to die.

"Not Harry, please, not Harry!" The woman screamed, tears rolling down her pale white cheeks.

The man laughed a high, cold cruel laugh.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time. He stood standing, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked into the intruder's face with a kind smile, perhaps thinking it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights and his mother would pop up any second, laughing.

The man strode over to the crib and looked down at the boy. He had bright emerald green eyes, fair skin and a tuft of black hair, dark as the father. He lifted up the boy and held him in his arms.

The boy looked up and smiled, "Dada!' The boy questioned, obviously mistaking this man for James.

"You are Harry." The man said gently, more gently than the man would usually speak. "Or should I say, Harrison Riddle. You are now my son."

The man then lifted up his wand once more and pointed it at Harry, now Harrison.

"Gemino," he said quietly but clearly.

There on the ground in front of him lay an exact replica of the boy in his arms- albeit quite motionless. 'Yes this will do, they will believe the boy dead.'

Then without another word, a faint pop was heard and they were gone.

A few short minutes later a man appeared. Tall and slender, with long white hair and a beard so long it was tucked into his belt. He was wearing robes of a jewel-like blue. The man began looking around somewhat frantically. He ran over to James to see if he could find any signs of life and when he couldn't he shook his head sadly and made for the stairs. He quickly made his way up the stairs towards the nursery. Frightened at what he would most likely find, but he needed to know. When he reached the nursery he saw that the door was blown away. Upon entering, he saw the body of Lily Potter lying on the ground. Her eyes screwed up in fear, wet tears still on her beautiful face.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a baby boy, in light green pyjamas, lying on the floor as if asleep. He ran over, with any luck he would be alive. He was dead. Dumbledore lowered his head and began to cry. 'Oh Harry, what have I done.'


	2. The Inner Circle

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters and settings from the Harry Potter world, which was created and owned by the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I do not claim any ownership of them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not part of J.K. Rowling's works.

A/N: I was actually planning to leave this story as it was at the end of Chapter 1 but decided to continue because of a certain review someone gave me. I also got another review about my choice of the name 'Harrison Riddle'. Hopefully, I can explain my reasoning somehow in this chapter :)

Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed, followed and favourited! I really appreciated it and seeing all the emails I'm getting about Harrison Riddle is rewarding. I hope you all like this chapter. It might be a bit dodgy and I might take a while to post because I didn't actually plan any more of the plot after Chapter 1 xxx

The house stood on a hill. It was a large manor house with large windows and ivy spreading over the walls. It was, without a doubt, one of the grandest homes in all of England. Behind the house were many large magnificent gardens. Flowers grew in abundance and fountains were placed here and there. One fountain carved out of pure gold was shaped like snakes, and another fountain looked to be a dragon. Beyond the gardens was a beautiful pond full of frogspawn with lily pads floating peacefully on the top.

If you were to go beyond the gardens, you would come across a forest. This forest was full of many different creatures. One would have to be careful, just because you ventured forth into this forest doesn't mean you would ever leave it. For some of the beings that lived in this forest were, without question, some of the most dangerous creatures, or in some people's opinions monsters, to ever exist.

It was in this home, that with a slight pop, the man, Tom, appeared. The man walked through the front door and a moment later, another pop was heard.

"Does master be needing anything?" A small house elf with large eyes like tennis balls squeaked out. She was wearing a black uniform with the Slytherin crest on the chest. Her ears bounced with every step she took.

"Is Harrison's room ready?" Tom asked, walking briskly towards the grand staircase.

"Yes, Master Voldemort. Master Harrison's room be ready."

"Good, now leave me."

The small elf bowed low before disappearing with a pop.

Tom walked up the staircase; it was a beautiful black and white marble. Flecks of gold were strategically placed through the floor causing the stairs to shine like the night sky when the light hit them just right. He came to the second floor, but didn't stay. He walked to another staircase, a spiral one with a beautiful dark wood carved railing, which led up to the third floor. The third floor of the manor was Tom's private quarters. No one, not even his Inner Circle of Death Eaters, was permitted access.

He passed door after door until, finally, he stopped at the last one on the right. He opened the door and inside was a large room, larger than most Master Suites. The walls were painted Slytherin green with silver stripes. Three chandeliers hung from the ceiling. A black crib with green and silver silk sheets was in the middle of the room. Toys were lining the shelves. Two doors were on the left side of the room. The first led to a walk-in closet, while the second led to a large private bathroom. This bathroom had a vast bathtub, with dozens of taps (each doing something different), a large glass shower, and more than enough counter space for a dozen people.

Tom walked swiftly towards the closet. Upon entering, he chose a pair of dark blue pyjamas. Once Harrison was changed, he walked to the crib and placed his new son comfortably under the soft sheets.

"Goodnight, my son," Tom said quietly, brushing his son's dark locks away from his forehead.

He walked to the door but, before leaving, he pulled out his wand. After setting up some wards to alert him when Harrison awoke, he left the room.

While walking down the hall a great snake joined him. She was twelve feet long and was a poisonous green colour with little flecks of black. Her red eyes gleamed in the dark hallway of Riddle Manor.

"Did everything go as planned Master?"Nagini hissed in parseltongue.

"Yes, my dear Nagini, it worked out as well as I expected. The parents were no match for me." Voldemort replied in the same dialect.His lips twisted into a smile that was both amused and cruel."They didn't even have their wands."He let out a cruel laugh.

"When can I meet the boy?" Nagini asked as they made their way down the stairs to the second floor.

"Soon, Nagini. When he awakes tomorrow, you can meet Harrison."

"Harrison?" Nagini asked. "It is a lovely name."

"Yessss." Voldemort hissed happily. "Yes, it is." A strange glint entered his eyes. "And a much more suitable name than something as common as Harry. Although Riddle would not be my own preference, it must be used for our safety. Not many are aware of my true title and I wouldn't like Harrison to be known as my son at Hogwarts."

They walked down the hall of the second floor and entered a room. The room was large and dark. Upon entering, Tom flicked his wand and a fire appeared in the grate causing the room to brighten up considerably. A large desk covered in neatly stacked papers stood in the far corner. Two black leather chairs sat before the crackling fireplace. Bookshelves lined the walls from floor to ceiling on two sides while portraits lined the other two. He took a seat on the large black chair that sat behind his desk.

"Will you be performing the adoption ritual tomorrow, Master?"

"Yes, my dear Nagini, I will be." Tom rubbed Nagini's head absentmindedly. "With any luck, the ritual will allow him to speak Parseltongue."

"It would be nice to have another speaker."

"Yessss, it would."

* * *

The following morning, as soon as the sun rose into the sky, Tom entered his main dining room, his familiar not far behind. The room was large, about half the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. A large fireplace, about twelve feet high, was on one wall with a portrait he found in the Chamber of Secrets during his youth of Salazar Slytherin hanging above it. Salazar, as he usually was at this time, was asleep in his high-backed chair. The dining room table was large, seating thirty-two.

Tom sank gracefully into the chair at the head of the table. Nagini coiled herself by his chair. A moment later, a plate of food appeared before him. It was his usual, two slices of toast, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, and a hot cup of coffee. Halfway through his meal a large black owl swooped in, carrying with him this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. He untied it from his bird's legs and glanced at the front page. A picture of James and Lily Potter adorned the front page. He smirked, unfolded the paper, and began to read.

 _Potter Family and Peter Pettigrew Dead, Sirius Black sent to Azkaban_

 _By John Rivers_

 _Last night James Potter, Lily Potter, and their son, Harry Potter, were brutally killed in their own home. Sources say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named personally went to the Potters. No one will say for certain why the Potters were targeted. All that is known at this time is that he came to their home last night and performed the killing curse on James Potter and his wife Lily. What makes this story even more tragic? Their infant son, Harry Potter, barely a year old, was also killed. Sources say the killing curse was used on him as well._

 _The Potters were said to have put their home in Godric's Hallow under the Fidelius Charm. (For details on how the Fidelius Charm works, see page 5) Sirius Black, a long-time friend of the Potters was apparently their Secret-Keeper. Unfortunately, the Potters put their trust in the wrong person. Sirius Black betrayed the Potters, which led to their untimely deaths. Upon receiving the news, Peter Pettigrew, also a longtime friend of both the Potters and Black, was reported to have gone after Black himself. He went after Sirius Black and cornered him in the early hours this morning. Sirius Black then sent a curse resulting in the death of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew._

 _Aurors soon arrived on the scene. Sirius Black was arrested and taken into custody. He was found guilty of thirteen counts of murder and of being a Death Eater. Sources say Peter Pettigrew is being nominated for an Order of Merlin First Class._

 _Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, had this to say. "The deaths of the Potters are a tragedy. I knew them well, and I can honestly say; they will be missed."_

 _A good friend of the Potters, Remus Lupin, was asked for a statement. He politely declined._

Tom finished reading the article with a cruel smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Black was sent to Azkaban." He stated with amusement. "Bella will love that."

Nagini hissed happily.

A small beeping noise alerted Tom that Harrison was now awake.

"Come Nagini. Harrison is awake."

Tom made his way to the third floor with Nagini following close behind.

As he entered the room, he saw Harrison lying there awake, but looking peaceful. After he picked him up Nagini spoke.

"He's perfect!" Nagini hissed, pushing herself up to see his face. "Everyone will love him."

"Yes, they will," Tom said smiling down at the boy in his arms. "I must get him dressed so I can perform the ritual. The sooner I do it, the better."

Twenty minutes later, Harrison was bathed and dressed. Tom carried Harrison to his office and conjured a crib. He walked to his desk and pulled out two phials. Inside the phials was a potion he had made personally. This potion would genetically link Harry, now Harrison, and Tom together. Harrison will, after digesting the potion, slowly inherit some of Tom's traits and physical characteristics. After pricking his finger, he poured several drops of his blood into the phial. Then he pricked Harrison's finger and put his blood into the other one. After drinking the phial containing Harrison's blood, he poured the contents of the other phial into a baby bottle. He then put the bottle to Harrison's lips and had him drink. Once both phials were empty, Tom smiled. Not his usual cruel smile, but a genuinely happy smile.

"When will you introduce him to your Death Eaters?" Nagini asked while she sat observing the young infant.

"I do not know. I will introduce him to the Inner Circle tomorrow. As for the others, they will learn of his existence in due time. For now, I believe it will be best for only my most trusted to know of his existence."

* * *

The next morning came too quickly for Tom. Today was the day he would introduce his Inner Circle to his son. None of them, of course, knew that he was once a Potter. To them it does not matter, he is the son of their Lord, and they all know better than to question their Lord. Soon after Tom finished his breakfast, the wards went off alerting Tom that Harrison was awake.

Upon entering Harrison's room and peering at him in his crib Tom instantly noticed a few differences in his son's appearance. They were subtle but different. His eyes were still Avada Kedavra green. Tom was thankful for that, he liked his eyes, they were different. His skin, however, had lightened a bit. _'He isn't as white as Lucius' son, Draco.'_ Tom thought to himself _'but still lighter than he was before.'_ His hair also wasn't a complete mess like it was last night, for which Tom was eternally grateful.

After finishing his bottle, he was given a bath, and then it was time for his wardrobe. Tom spent several minutes picking out the perfect outfit for Harrison to wear. First impressions were everything after all. Finally, Tom decided on black pants, a black silk shirt, and emerald green robes. They would complement Tom's dark green robes nicely. He combed his hair, which, thanks to the adoption potion, was now controlled.

Once Tom was sure Harrison and he looked perfectly presentable, he walked down to the first floor. He entered his sitting room; this was one of the rooms he used when he had guests over for non-Death Eater occasions. It was large and bright. People assume because he is a Dark Lord he likes everything gloomy and dark. Well, this is not the case. His manor is a mix of dark and light, all luxurious of course, for he would accept nothing less. However, he does enjoy the brightness caused by large windows and expansive fireplaces. Large comfortable couches and chairs, in earth tones and greens, are everywhere throughout the room. Portraits hung on the walls. Vases and expensive artefacts sat upon the mantelpiece and the coffee tables, which sat in front of every couch.

At exactly nine o' clock, sounds of apparition were heard. Tom turned to the entryway to see his Inner Circle walking in. In the front was a beautiful woman with long curly black hair and heavily lidded eyes. This woman's name is Bellatrix Lestrange. Behind her was Lucius Malfoy a tall, blonde, aristocratic-looking man. To Lucius' right was his wife Narcissa, in her arms was their son, Draco. Narcissa was not a Death Eater; however, Tom wanted her to meet Harrison. For, if he needed someone to watch his son, the Malfoy's would be his first choice. Narcissa had long straight blonde hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin, the opposite of her sister Bellatrix. Their son was about the same age as Harrison, give or take a few months, Tom did not know for sure. He had white hair and grayish-blue eyes. Following them were Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus being the husband of Bellatrix. Antonin Dolohov, a muscular man with dark hair, Thorfinn Rowle, a blonde man with piercing blue eyes, Walden Macnair, Samuel Nott, and Evan Rosier followed in next. Barty Crouch Jr was the next to enter. Barty was the youngest of the Inner Circle; he was a tall gangly young man with light brown hair. Finally, a tall pale man with a hooked nose and sallow skin entered with black robes billowing behind him. Severus Snape inclined his head in greeting.

Upon entering, all of the Death Eaters bowed and said, "My Lord."

"My loyal Death Eaters. I have called you here for a joyous occasion. Today you will all finally meet my son." Tom walked towards a crib that sat before the fireplace. He bent down and picked up his son. "My son, Harrison Riddle."

Tom may be a heartless Lord but when he is just with his Inner Circle, he is somewhat different. To his Death Eaters, he is a cruel man who will Crucio you for any mistake. It is no different with his Inner Circle, however, when they are together for non-Death Eater related reasons, he is much less hostile. He wouldn't go so far as to call them his friends, but he allowed them to be less formal when they weren't discussing Death Eater business.

The Death Eaters stared at Harrison. All of them had different emotions and thoughts running through their heads. They knew what they were called for, but to actually see their Lord's heir was exciting. Would having an heir change their Lord? This could be a good thing, but it could also turn out to be a bad thing. Only time would tell. Narcissa was the first to speak.

"He is precious, my lord," Narcissa said smiling at the boy in his arms.

"Yes he you, Narcissa," Tom told her while staring at his Death Eaters. He was gauging their reactions. None seemed upset by him having an heir. _'This is good.'_ Tom thought. _'That means I don't have to kill anyone of value today.'_

Tom placed Harrison back in the crib and turned to his Death Eaters. "Narcissa, you are welcome to put young Draco in Harrison's crib. That way we can all enjoy some tea."

"Of course," Narcissa said, walking over to the crib to place Draco down.

The two infants stared at one another before Harrison made a gurgling sound and an adorable smile graced his face. The blonde boy eyed Harrison like he was a new toy before he smiled too, showing a small baby tooth.

Several hours later, all the Death Eaters were gone. Once he was fed, Tom laid Harrison down for a nap then went to his office with Nagini.

"That turned out better than I thought." Tom hissed. "None of them will be a problem."

"Yes, it seemed to go well. What are your and young master's plans for tomorrow?"

"Our plans? I have no plans for the day. Harrison is still getting used to the house. Thankfully, he took to me instantly. However, I want him to get used to a routine before I get back to work. Then he will need to get used to Narcissa, she will be the one to watch him when I am busy. He will also have a young playmate in Draco."

"That is good master; he will need a good friend."

"Yes, he will. Soon, though, Nagini, I will begin my plans to, once and for all, take over the Wizarding World."


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: World and characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews everyone. Please keep them coming. I welcome constructive criticism and feedback, it helps me to grow and improve as a writer.

Very Important: To everyone who is still following this story, thank you very much! I am terribly sorry to all of my followers that this chapter had codes and letters in this chapter before I fixed it! Trust me- I have no idea why! I tried to fix it multiple times but each time I came back my progress was not saved. I could not do it all in one go because I was moving house and schools. Please forgive me, enjoy the rest of the story, and review; if there are any more errors, if you have ideas for where the plot could go, and if you are enjoying it!

.

.

If you were to look at Riddle Manor from the outside you wouldn't think that much had changed in the past ten years. The manor was still grand and the large windows still gleamed as though they were made of diamonds. Ivy still grew on the walls and the gardens were still immaculate. Frogs could still be found hopping from lily pad to lily pad in the pond and the forest continued to add to the beauty of the grounds.

Inside however everything was different. Ten years ago the manor was quiet and usually devoid of people besides Tom Riddle, with the exception of meetings. Expensive paintings hung from the walls and antique vases decorated the rooms. Now moving pictures of a young boy laughing, flying, and running around hung next to the expensive paintings. Portraits of a handsome man with ice blue eyes and a young boy with eyes that shone like emeralds hung above fireplaces and laughing could be heard throughout the manor. Young kids frequented the manor, something which ten years ago would never have happened.

The changes were caused by Harrison Salazar Riddle, the son of Tom Marvolo Riddle, and the heir of the great Salazar Slytherin himself. Over the past ten years, Harrison had grown into a handsome young man. He was tall for his age with short jet black hair that was always styled perfectly, he had pale skin and eyes that shone like the brightest emeralds. Harrison had also become exceedingly smart, some would even go so far as to call him a genius or a prodigy. Ever since he could read he would spend hours every day reading books and trying to learn as much as he could. Harrison, along with his best friends had also been tutored in magic by Tom and several of his death eaters.

As well as learning about magic Harrison also learned several languages, something which his father told him would come in handy as he got older. He was fluent in French, Italian, Bulgarian, and Latin. He had never counted parseltongue as a language since he had been able to speak it for as long as he could remember.

The day after Harrison's eleventh birthday found Harrison sitting down in one of the dining rooms at Riddle Manor with his father. The dining room was large with a black marble floor and a long dark brown table that seated twelve. There was a roaring fireplace that was ten feet tall along one wall and a pair of tall double doors along another. There were several paintings of various landscapes on the walls and an antique chandelier hung from the ceiling. This was the darkest of the dining rooms, but also the smallest which is why they would normally eat breakfast in there.

As soon as Harrison sat down a small green snake with shimmering scales poked its head out of his sleeve. The snake slithered out and moved up one of his arms until it was lounging around his shoulders. The snake was two feet long and the tip of its tail was the only part that wasn't green, instead, it was a bright silver color.

"I trust you slept well?" Tom asked his son as he sat down his cup of coffee.

"Yes," Harrison said while cutting a piece of ham for his familiar. "I fell asleep as soon as I laid down actually."

"Good," Tom replied. "You had a long day yesterday, I'm not surprised that you were extremely tired."

"Speaking of yesterday, thank you again for my presents," Harrison said sincerely. "Especially for Ares."

Ares was the large black owl his father had given him as one of his birthday presents. Harrison had chosen the name Ares because that was the name of the Greek God of war, bloodlust, and violence. Those who knew what the name meant had found his choice amusing.

"You're very welcome," Tom remarked with a warm smile.  
I don't like him. The snake around Harrison's shoulders hissed.

Harrison rolled his eyes, he knew that his familiar was talking about his new owl. He's not replacing you, Nani, he fed her another piece of ham. I need an owl for school.  
Nani made an annoyed hissing noise just as a house elf popped into the room. The tiny elf had several envelopes and a newspaper in her hand, she bowed low before setting them down on the table in between Tom and Harrison.

"The owls delivered this mornings post," the small elf squeaked.

Tom nodded and reached for that morning's Daily Prophet. He waved a hand dismissively and the elf bowed low before disappearing with a pop. Tom froze once he had the paper in one hand, he stared down at a letter addressed to Harrison written in green ink. A smile spread across the Dark Lords face as he picked up the letter and handed it to his son.

Harrison grabbed the letter and grinned when he saw it, his Hogwarts letter had finally arrived. He quickly broke the waxed seal which was the crest of Hogwarts and pulled out the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock of the Wizengament, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards

Dear Mr. Riddle,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

Harrison had rolled his eyes after reading the part concerning Dumbledore but he was smiling by the end. He had grown up hearing stories about Hogwarts from his father, his godparents, various honorary aunts and uncles, and the older kids of his father's death eaters. When he was younger he would listen closely as they would talk about the classes, the Great Hall and Quidditch games. Regulus Black, or Uncle Reg as Harrison called him, would tell him stories about the latter; he had played seeker for Slytherin when he attended Hogwarts.

He had dreamed about going to Hogwarts for as long as he could remember and now he'd finally be going. He already knew all of the spells he knew they'd learn in first year but he was still excited to go. It was all him and his friends talked about for the past several months. He would even bother his father by asking questions that he'd already asked dozens of times before. He would interrupt meetings not caring if someone was being held under the cruciatus curse or not, he would walk into the meeting room and start pelting the Dark Lord. He was extremely lucky that his father would never curse him or else he was sure he'd have been in the long-term ward at St. Mungo's by now.

"Dad, can we go to Diagon Alley?" Harrison asked looking up from his letter.

"I spoke with Lucius last night at your party," Tom said before pausing to take a sip of his coffee. "We will meet Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco along with Bellatrix, Rodolphus and the twins tomorrow in front of Ollivander's at nine."

Harrison's grin increased and he nodded his head before looking back down at his letter.

Tom was pulled from his thoughts when Severus Snape appeared in the flames of his fireplace. Snape's greasy hair was framing his face and his face was stoic as usual, his onyx eyes not revealing any emotion.

"Severus, you better have a good reason for fire calling me at midnight," Tom said in a quiet voice that held power.

"I do my Lord," Severus said respectfully. "May I come through."

Tom waved a hand in a gesture for him to come through, and a second later Severus Snape was standing in front of him brushing off soot from his black robes. The man bowed his head as a sign of respect and Tom gestured for him to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"What is so important Severus?" Tom asked as he eyed his spy with hidden curiosity. Severus Snape wasn't one for social calls, especially not at that late hour.

"Dumbledore called me to his office this afternoon," Snape began and Tom's eyes instantly snapped up to his.

"Oh?" Tom asked. "Do go on Severus."

"He had apparently just finished going over the list of new students to be attending Hogwarts this year," Snape continued. "He was worried when he came across Harrison's name on the list."

"Oh," Tom said lightly. "and what exactly did he say?"  
"He went on for quite some time about how he never thought you would be..." Severus grimaced "...foolish enough to send your child to Hogwarts."

Tom's eyes flashed red.

"He then proceeded," Severus continued quickly, "to ask how much I knew about Harrison. I, of course, told him that I had seen Harrison around and that we have spoken, but I did nothing to give away how close we are."

Tom nodded. "Good." He looked thoughtful. "The old man is a fool, but we both know he isn't foolish enough to tell anyone else that Harrison is the son of Lord Voldemort.  
After all, who would believe him? But be careful Severus, and keep an eye on my son."

Severus nodded. "Of course, my Lord."

The next morning at eight o' clock Tom took Harrison's hand and apparated them to one of the apparition points in Diagon Alley. Harrison tried to keep his emotions under control as he landed perfectly on his feet, he let go of his father's hand and straightened out his green silk robes. He was feeling extremely excited to finally be getting his school supplies, but his father had always told him to keep his expressions to a minimum when in public. At home, he could grin or brood but in public, he needed to act respectful and proper, and he didn't think grinning like an idiot and running from store to store would be considered proper.

He was slightly annoyed at himself for being so excited to only be buying school supplies, but he couldn't help it. He had been raised to be proper and educated, he learned everything from Charms to the Dark Arts. He had been groomed to be a powerful wizard both politically and magically for as long as he could remember. He spent so much time acting the part of an adult and heir to the Dark Lord Voldemort that he was excited to be going to Hogwarts where he could make a name for himself without his father's help. He loved his father more than anything in the world, but he wanted to make a mark on his own without his father guiding him and pulling the strings. He knew that one day he would rule by his father's side above the muggles and pathetic light sided wizards and witches, but right now, he just wanted to get his school supplies and attend Hogwarts.

The thing he was looking forward to getting the most was a wand. He had a wand already, nine and a half inches made of Elder wood with basilisk venom for the core. It was one of the gifts he received for his seventh birthday from his father. The wand was untraceable so he could perform magic outside of school and it was extremely powerful. He liked his wand but it hadn't picked him, and even though one of his father's death eaters who knew wand lore said it was a perfect fit he still wanted one that chose him. Some of his older friends had told them about the days they got their wands and he couldn't wait to finally get a wand that chose him, and not one that his father had made.

"We need to go to Gringotts," Tom said as he led the way to the large white stone building.

"Okay," Harrison replied as he followed his father through the packed street of Diagon Alley.

The sun shone brightly and the morning air gently caressed Harrison's face as they passed the early morning shoppers. They passed a shop that had a dozen cauldrons of different sizes in the window, a shop where hooting could be heard coming from inside, and a store Harrison knew sold high-end clothing. There were shops that sold telescopes and odd silver instruments, as well as shops that sold quills and globes of the moon.

A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

They reached a tall imposing white marble building that towered over the shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a goblin. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside.  
Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

Harrison's lips twitched as he read the inscription, he had always found that little poem to be amusing. His father had always told him not to underestimate the goblins, that they had powerful magic in their own right and that they weren't to be crossed.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. The floor glittered from the light of the dozen gold chandeliers that hung from the high ceiling. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, and examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There was a goblin holding a ruby the size of Harrison's fist and another placing large emeralds into a velvet pouch. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

"Good morning," Tom said in a language Harrison knew was gobbledygook. His father spoke the language of the goblins for as long as Harrison could remember. "I am Tom Riddle and I am here to enter my vault, the number is 769."

The goblin looked at Tom, Harrison could tell he was impressed. The goblin snapped his fingers, a second later a goblin appeared next to the teller and the first goblin spoke. "Very well, Mr. Riddle. Griphook will take you and your son down to your vault."

"Follow me, Mr. Riddle," Griphook said as he led Harrison and Tom towards the entrance to the vaults.

Griphook held the door open for them. They entered into a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and the cart took off. At first, they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages, but then they began to plunge even deeper. Harrison's eyes began to sting from the cold air as it rushed past so he looked down.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine and after several minutes they came to a quick stop. They were in the deepest level of Gringotts bank where only the richest families had vaults. The walls were high and made of stone, stalactites hung from up high and stalagmites rose from the floor. It was cold and murky down there, their only source of light came from the torches that hung on the walls every five feet. He could see a dragon in the distance, it had pale skin and a long spiked tail. It saw them in the cart and the dragon let out a mighty roar. Griphook grabbed a small bag and pulled out several metal instruments.

"Stay here," Griphook ordered as he got out of the cart.  
Griphook slowly walked towards the dragon and began shaking the metal instruments causing an annoyingly loud ringing noise to echo off the walls. The dragon instantly let out a loud roar and a large stream of fire shot from his mouth and lit up the cave. Harrison could now see several more vault doors including the Riddle vault. Griphook continued to shake the clankers and slowly the dragon retreated away but not before letting out several more ear-splitting roars.

Griphook returned and gestured for them to follow him to their vault. They reached a portion of the stone wall that appeared to have an archway carved into it about the width of four normal sized doors and around twelve feet high. The numbers 769 were engraved in the middle. Their vault had no keyhole, only a goblin could open it. If anyone else were to try to open the vault they would die a death that would be neither quick nor painless. Griphook ran one of his long fingers over the numbers and the door began to dissolve.

"Come out when you're done," Griphook grumbled before stepping back to allow them access.

Harrison followed his father into their vault and looked around, it looked as it normally did. The vault was crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets with the Slytherin crest, silver armor, swords with glittering emeralds in the hilts, the skins of strange creatures- some with long spines, others with dropping wings- potions and poisons in jeweled flasks, and a skull still wearing a crown. There was a silver bowl filled to the brim with rubies the size of eggs and several other bowls filled with various different stones.

"What are you looking for, Father?" Harrison asked as he watched his dad moving things on a shelf of what looked like expensive cloth.

Harrison knew they hadn't come to Gringotts for money, his father had a money pouch that was connected to their vault. He would think of the amount of money and it would appear in the pouch, Harrison had one as well, he received it for his eleventh birthday. The only time they came to Gringotts was if his father needed to store something or retrieve something other than gold.

He watched as his father grabbed something wrapped in silver paper and store it in his cloak.

"I'll show you later," Tom said in a tone that told Harrison he'd get nowhere by asking again.

Ten minutes later Harrison and his father were walking down the marble steps of Gringotts. The sun was now brighter than only a half an hour earlier and the street was now packed with people. Harrison could see parents chasing after kids and teenagers greeting friends. With only a month until school was to start everyone was out buying their school supplies.

"We have thirty minutes," Tom said as he checked his gold watch. Instead of numbers, there were twelve small emeralds that sparkled when the sun hit them. "We can go to Quality Quidditch Supplies since you said you need more stuff for your broom polishing kit."

Harrison gave his father a small smile and led him to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Out front, there were a group of boys looking into the window with grins on their faces. The newest broom on the market, the Nimbus 2000 was on display. Harrison had received one for his birthday from his godfather.

"It's the fastest broom ever," a small, wide-eyed boy said excitedly.

"It looks amazing," the boy's companion marveled with a hint of awe in his voice.

Harrison walked past the boys into the shop. The large bright shop smelt like wood and broom polish. There were rows of Quidditch gear, everything from keeper gloves to elbow pads. There were practice snitches, boxes of quaffles, and bludgers as well as a large floor to ceiling case of various Quidditch books. There were books on different professional Quidditch teams, seeker tactics, chaser tactics, professional players biographies and a book Harrison had read a dozen times, Quidditch Through the Ages.

Along the back wall were dozens of brooms hung up on display, every model on the market was hung up for viewing. There were Nimbus 1000's, Silver Arrow's, Twigger 90's, Comet 260's, Bluebottle's, Cleansweep's and two dozen other models. There were even several small broomsticks meant for younger kids, some for children as young as a year old. He knew that there were charms placed on the children brooms to stop kids from going to high and fast or falling off.

Harrison walked over to a shelf with various broom polishes. He scanned them all until the one he was looking for, diamond high-finish handle polish. He grabbed a jar and made his way to the counter. Once he paid he found his father who had been standing near the door with an expressionless mask on his face as he stared at a group of rowdy kids. Harrison, however, knew his father well enough to tell that the man was annoyed by the obnoxious kids.  
"Are you done?" Tom asked when he spotted his son, Harrison nodded. "Good, we need to be at Ollivander's in five minutes."

They left Quality Quidditch Supplies and Harrison stowed his broom polish in his cloak. They walked past a group of giggling girls, an annoyed looking mother dragging a small boy by the hand, and a man carrying bags of books while a young girl spoke rapidly about starting her electives at Hogwarts. They were one shop away from Ollivander's when Harrison spotted the people they were meeting and he grinned.

A tall blonde man with aristocratic features stood wearing splendid forest green robes, his silver eyes were flicking back and forth between the woman at his side and the people in the alley. The woman next to him was tall, slim and had a gorgeous face. Blue eyes shimmered and pink lips were pursed in disapproval as a small girl ran by almost running into her. Light green robes clung to her body showing off her enviable figure. A boy stood in between them, his short blonde hair styled neatly and his silver eyes looking out into the crowd as if looking for someone. His black and dark blue robes fit him perfectly. Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa, and their son, Draco, looked the part of the perfect, rich, pureblood family.

Lucius Malfoy was Harrison's godfather, he was like an uncle to Harrison. He spent a lot of time at Riddle Manor since he was Tom's right-hand man. He taught Harrison and Draco about politics and the art of negotiation. He would tell them stories about various Wizengamot sessions and he would sneer as he would tell them about a man named Arthur Weasley. According to Harrison's Uncle Lucius, Arthur Weasley was the worst sort of wizard. Lucius could seem cold and uncaring to those who didn't know him but in truth, he was funny and extremely protective. If anyone was to mess with someone he cared about it would be the last thing they would ever do. He was also one of the most prejudiced people Harrison knew, he hated muggles with a burning passion.

Narcissa had been like a mother to Harrison for as long as he could remember, she was also his godmother. She was the person who taught Harrison how to dance and proper etiquette. In public she kept up a mask of indifference and superiority but when she was alone with those she cared about she was caring and kind. She wasn't a death eater but she frequented Riddle Manor quite often. Whenever Harrison was at Malfoy Manor, which was several times a week she always made him feel as if it was his second home.

Draco was one of Harrison's best friends, he was like the brother he never had. Out of their group of best friends they were the closest, they were practically inseparable. Wherever one was the other one was usually right next to him. They grew up doing everything together; flying, swimming lessons, history lessons, learning about the Dark Arts, sneaking out into the forest at Riddle Manor when they weren't supposed to, ganging up on the lower ranked death eaters, traveling with their parents and talking about anything and everything. They weren't blood-related but they considered each other family.

Standing next to the three Malfoys was a family of four; Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Leo and Cassiopeia Lestrange. Bellatrix was Narcissa's sister and she had long black curly hair and large light brown eyes. She wore black robes with silver snakes stitched into the seams. A long silver necklace with an emerald hung around her neck, the stone was the size of Harrison's palm. Harrison had always considered Bellatrix to be an aunt, she always treated him like she did her nephew Draco. She was fiercely protective of Harrison, she even had a nickname for him, her little snake. She helped teach him the Dark Arts and even showed him several spells that she had invented herself. Harrison knew that she was also very fond of torture, he'd overheard some of the lower ranked death eaters talking about how persuasive she could be.

Rodolphus was Bellatrix's husband, he was extremely tall and well built. He had a strong jaw and short black hair, he had the same eye color as his wife. Like Lucius, Rodolphus spent a lot of time at Riddle Manor and around Harrison. He taught Harrison physical self-defense, Tom thought it would be good for Harrison to know how to fight without magic. From what Harrison had heard, he was just as twisted when it came to torture as his wife was.

Leo and Cassiopeia were the eleven-year-old twins of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Leo looked like a mix of his father and mother, he had short black hair and light brown eyes. He had his mother's large soft lips and eyes, whereas he had his father's facial structure. He had an air of extreme arrogance around him and he wore a superior look on his face as he looked at a family of four walk out of Ollivander's. His twin sister looked like a miniature version of Bellatrix, she had long curly hair that went to her waist and large light brown eyes. Her eyes held a sharp gleam as she eyed a small boy near them, like she was itching to hex the boy into oblivion for daring to breathe near her. The twins were two of Harrison's and Draco's best friends, and being Bellatrix's children they were Draco's cousins.  
Harrison was extremely close to them and he spent almost as much time with them as he did Draco. They were like family to him, Leo the arrogant brother and Cassiopeia, or Cass as everyone called her, the sister with a twisted sense of humor.

The twins bickered constantly with each other but that didn't mean they weren't close. They were as close to each other as Harrison was to Draco. They would argue back and forth but if someone messed with one of them the other one would be there in a flash. If you messed with one, you dealt with both of them.

"Harrison," Narcissa greeted, her eyes showing that she was glad to see him.

Everyone turned to look at him when Narcissa spoke and several seconds later Cass' arms were wrapped around him.

"Hi Harrison," Cass said as she hugged him tightly.

"Hello Cass," Harrison greeted.

"Hey Harrison," Leo said with his usual arrogant grin.  
Draco smiled. "You're finally here."

"Leo, Draco," Harrison said to his best friends.

"How are you this morning dear?" Narcissa asked as she went to give him a hug.

"I'm good Aunt Narcissa," Harrison told her. When he hugged her he smelt a strong scent of fresh linen and flowers.

"You'll be getting your wand today," Bellatrix said as she hugged him almost as tightly as Cass had.

"Finally," Leo said haughtily. "All that rubbish about not being able to get a wand before eleven."

Cass rolled her eyes. "We have wands, you idiot."

Leo glared at his sister as Rodolphus cleared his throat in admonishment, no one was supposed to know that they had wands. Leo looked slightly sheepish, very few people could make Leo feel embarrassed and his father happened to be one of them. The look of sheepishness was quickly masked only to be replaced by his usual arrogant look.

"Shall we?" Lucius gestured to Ollivander's after everyone finished their greetings. "We have a lot of stuff to get today and I have several errands to run."

Rodolphus opened the door to Ollivander's wand shop and everyone walked inside.

As they entered the shop, Harrison felt a chill go up his spine. It was as if the shop was filled with some secret magic. It was a small, dusty shop with only one spindly-legged chair. Moments after they entered, Ollivander walked up towards them. His creepy silver misty eyes boring into their souls.

"Hello," Ollivander said. "Hogwarts? Here for your wands?"

"Yes," Draco said as the blonde tried to look behind Ollivander to see the wands.

Harrison didn't answer, in actuality, he was trying not to roll his eyes. They were eleven and walking into a wand shop, of course they were looking for wands.

"Very well, let's see," Ollivander said as he pulled out a tape measure which began measuring Leo.

It measured him from head to toe, hand to shoulder and around his waist. Harrison could tell that Leo was annoyed when the tape measure began to measure between his eyes.

"Bloody thing was annoying," Leo said to Harrison once the tape measure moved to his twin.

Harrison's lips twitched when he saw Ollivander shoot Leo a speculative look when he heard the boy complain. The wandmaker handed Leo a wand, it looked to be about ten inches.

"Try this," Ollivander said. "Holly and dragon heartstring, ten inches."

Leo took the wand and waved it causing a nearby vase to explode. Ollivander snatched the wand away and handed him another one. Leo impatiently tried wand after wand until finally he was handed a ten-inch walnut and dragon heartstring wand, silver sparks shot from the tip. Leo smirked triumphantly while the adults clapped politely.

Cass took about the same amount of time as her brother had. She tried a birch and unicorn hair that was eleven inches, a cedar with dragon heartstring that was ten inches and a maple with a unicorn hair that was eight inches. Finally, green sparks shot from a nine-inch walnut and unicorn hair wand. She grinned as Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked on proudly.

"Try this one," Ollivander said handing Draco a wand. "Ten inches, birch wood."

Draco waved the wand and nothing happened. The second wand Draco tried caused the same vase Leo exploded and Ollivander repaired, to explode. The third wand caused a small fire to catch onto Draco's sleeve and he scowled at Ollivander as the man snatched the wand away. Lucius glared at the wandmaker and Narcissa pursed her lips as she placed her hand on her son's shoulder. Ten wands later and finally Draco found his match, his wand was made of hawthorn and was ten inches with a unicorn hair core.

Finally, it was Harrison's turn and Ollivander handed him a wand, he waved it once and nothing happened. The second and third wands were the same, they didn't even feel like wands to him. It felt as if he was just waving around a stick. After twenty wands he was starting to feel silly and he was long past annoyed.

"I wonder..." Ollivander stared at Harrison looking thoughtful. "I'll be right back." He turned and walked into the back of the shop.

"Where's he going?" Leo asked as he tried to see where Ollivander had gone.

"To find a wand," Cass said as though talking to an infant.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Leo said harshly.

At that moment Ollivander came back carrying a box. He pulled out a wand and Harrison felt a pull towards it, he had the feeling this would be his wand.

Harrison took the wand from the box and instantly he felt a warmth spread beginning at his fingers. He looked on as silver and green sparks shot out of the wand.

"Curious...very curious," Ollivander muttered.

"What's curious?" Harrison asked as he put his wand into the wrist holster his Uncle Rodolphus had given him for his birthday.

"Your wand is eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather. The phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather, just one other feather." Harrison who hadn't been listening closely instantly snapped his head up to look at Ollivander, he knew that brother wands were extremely rare. They usually meant that the two wizards either are or will be connected somehow. Ollivander continued to speak. "It just so happens that the other wand is the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We can expect great things from you, young sir, after all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible things, yes, but great."

The Malfoy's and Lestrange's exchanged looks of pride and awe. Tom gave his son a proud yet calculating look. The twins and Draco looked between Harrison and Tom before catching Tom's stern eye and quickly looking away.

Harrison's mind was whirling, he had the brother wand to his fathers. His father had done many great things and was capable of magic that most people could only ever dream of. For his entire life, he dreamed of being as powerful as his father and he hoped that this was a sign that he would be. He wanted to be able to do anything he wanted with a flick of his wand like his dad, he wanted to be able to do wandless magic like him and to have the amount of power that he did. He looked at his dad and saw his proud smile but he could also see a look in his eyes that showed he was thinking about what having brother wands could mean.

After a minute of silence, the adults paid for their kids' wands and they left the shop. The sun shone down on them and the sound of laughter and loud voices could be heard from every direction.

"It's almost ten," Lucius said as he checked his watch. "You four should go get your school robes, supplies and pets. We will buy your Potions ingredients and books."

"Where will we meet you when we're done?" Draco asked his father.

"We'll be outside of Gringotts," Tom answered for the man.  
The children handed their parents their book lists and then left the four kids alone.

"Where should we go first?" Cass asked.

"Since our parents are getting our books we don't need to go to Flourish and Blotts," Harrison said as he thought about what they needed. "We should probably go to Madam Malkin's first since it's the closest."

A few minutes later the four eleven-year-olds walked into 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'. Immediately a squat little witch walked over to them.

"Hogwarts?" The woman Harrison knew was Madam Malkin asked, before they could speak she continued. "Come on back and I'll get you all fitted up."

She led them to the back where a younger woman was waiting. She gestured for Harrison and Draco to stand on the stools and they did so. Immediately she slipped long robes over each of their heads and began pinning them to the correct lengths.

"Madam Malkin," Harrison said in the charming voice he used when speaking to adults he didn't consider family. "I would like five sets of these robes, not three like the school list says. Also, I would like double the amount of required ties, vests and every other clothing item required for Hogwarts."

Madam Malkin gave him a small smile. "That will be quite expensive, are you sure your parents are okay with that?"  
Harrison felt a flash of annoyance but he pushed it down. "Yes, my father is okay with it. In fact, it was him who suggested I get the extra pieces."

"Alright dear," Madam Malkin said as she made a note on a piece of parchment.

"I'd like the same," Draco told the witch as he pulled out the robe that was finished being altered.

Madam Malkin smiled. "Okay, I'll mark that down."

After Harrison and Draco were finished, Cass and Leo were fitted and then the four left Madam Malkin's with shrunken down bags. Cass and Leo bought the extra uniforms as well and the four also bought several different winter cloaks.

The next shop they went to was filled with various types of quills, ink, and parchment. There were quills with short feathers and some with long feathers. There were snowy owl feathers, black owl feathers, eagle quills, peacock quills and several types of exotic quills. Some of the quills were auto-correcting quills, quick-quotes quills, and self-inking quills. Harrison bought a dozen different quills, but he stayed away from the quick-quotes quills, he hated those.  
The shop had every color of ink you could think of as well as unusual inks. There was ink that changed color as you wrote, ink that glowed red if a word was spelled wrong, instant drying ink, invisible ink that could only be seen with a revealer and ink that glowed in the dark. Harrison bought several different colors, all of them instant dry. He didn't want to smudge his homework because his ink didn't dry quick enough. He also bought enough parchment to last for the school year.

After that, they brought their cauldrons, crystal phials, and brass scales. While they were buying their telescopes Harrison suggested they each get globes of the night sky, it would make Astronomy homework go by much quicker.

"There's the Magical Menagerie," Draco said as he nodded in the direction of a large shop.

The twins followed Harrison and Draco into the shop. It was large on the outside but there wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing.

Nani poked her head out of Harrison's sleeve, she'd been curled up his arm sleeping for most of the day.

"I don't like this place."

Harrison looked around to see if anyone, but his friends could overhear them.

"We'll be out of here soon, go back in my robes." He didn't want the worker to ask too many questions, and an eleven-year-old with a snake wrapped around his arm would lead to questions.

Nani hissed in displeasure but ducked her head back up his sleeve.

A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank. Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, and a basket of funny custard-colored furballs that were humming loudly. Several large exotic birds stared at him from their cages. Harrison wrinkled his nose in disgust when his eyes landed on a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.

"Do you know what you want?" Harrison asked Draco, the Malfoy heir was watching a white rabbit turn into a hat.

"An owl," Draco said as he tore his eyes away from the black magician's hat.

"We can go to Eeylop's after we leave here," Harrison suggested. "I need to get Ares some owl treats anyways."

A moment later Cass walked over to them carrying a tiny black kitten. Leo was walking beside her, a large black bird on his shoulder.

"It's a demon," Leo hissed.

"No she isn't," Cass snapped as she looked down at the purring kitten.

"What's wrong?" Harrison asked upon seeing Leo's eyes narrowed on the kitten in his sister's arms.

"That demon cat attacked me and now she's buying it," Leo explained as Cass walked up to the counter.

"She's not a demon," Cass said turning to glare at her brother. "You pet her too rough, it's your own fault."

As the twins continued to bicker Harrison took a good look at the bird on Leo's shoulder. It was a large black bird, about twice the size of an owl. It had silver eyes that shone oddly and talons that looked as though they could kill a person with one scratch. It was a magnificent creature and it had a haughty look, something Harrison didn't think was possible for an animal to have. Harrison internally snorted, some people say that a familiar shares the personality of their master and in this case it's true.

Ten minutes later the four walked into Eeylop's Owl Emporium. The store smelt almost as bad as the Magical Menagerie had. There were cages everywhere filled with different types of owls. There were snowy, barn, brown, screech, tawny, eagle and several other types of owls.

"Do you know what type of owl you want?" Harrison asked as he picked up a box of owl treats.

"No," Draco said as he began to browse the various owls.  
After looking through the entire store Draco finally decided on an eagle owl which he named Scorpio.

Having finished buying everything they needed to, they made their way to Gringotts. They scanned the crowds until Harrison spotted their parents sitting at a round table near the steps of the wizarding bank.

"You're done already?" Narcissa asked sounding slightly surprised.

"We found what we needed to quickly," Harrison told her.

"That's a large bird," Bellatrix said upon seeing her son's new familiar. "What's his name?"

"Cronus," Leo said as he stroked his bird's feathers.

"A cat?" Bellatrix said when her eyes landed on the black kitten in her daughter's arms. "I thought you wanted an owl?"

"I did," Cass said. "But when I saw her I knew that I had to buy her." Leo scowled. "I named her Morana."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "After the Goddess of Death, I presume?"

"Yes," Cass nodded her head.

"How did you know that?" Leo asked his sister incredulously.

Cass rolled her eyes. "I read."

"So do I, but I didn't know that," Leo told her.

"That's because you're an idiot," Cass said as though it was obvious.

"Cassiopeia, be nice to your brother," Rodolphus said as he looked down at his watch.

Cass scowled while Leo smirked, Harrison and Draco exchanged amused looks.

"We need to go home now," Rodolphus said looking back at his kids. "I need to be at the Ministry soon."

"As do I," Lucius said as he stood gracefully from his chair.  
Goodbyes were exchanged and plans were made between the kids, soon the only two left of the group were Harrison and Tom.

Tom looked at his son. "Do you need anything before we go home?"

"No, I have everything I need," Harrison assured him.

"Then let us leave," Tom said holding out his arm.

Harrison grabbed his father's arm and they disappeared without a sound.


	4. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: World and characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews everyone. Please keep them coming. I welcome constructive criticism and feedback, as it helps me grow and improve as a writer.

.

.

The next four weeks flew by in a blur for Harrison. He spent his time being trained by his father and Aunt Bellatrix; they doubled his training sessions since he would be gone for the next nine months. He woke up before the sun rose and went to bed long after the moon came out. Draco and the Lestrange twins would sometimes join him for his lessons, and when they did he would work even harder. Harrison and his friends were perfectionists, especially him, Draco, and the twins. When one had a spell down the others worked non-stop until they too could perform the spell with little effort.

Harrison enjoyed his lessons with his father and aunt, they challenged him and he was always learning something new. His father also taught him to use simple charms and spells to do things one wouldn't expect. A good example was when he told Harrison that a simple levitation charm can be used to levitate a shard of glass through someone's chest. Tom told him not to worry so much about what the book said to do, if you want something you can will your magic to do it. That was one of the reasons why Harrison was so good in Transfiguration, he would picture what he wanted and he would will the objects to change into it.

He spent all of his free time that he wasn't using to study with his friends. Harrison and his best friends would play five on five quidditch, swim in the lake at Riddle Manor, duel under the supervision of one of the death eaters and quiz each other on the first year material. Harrison was the only one who had done extensive training growing up, his best friends all had some training, but none of them learned a quarter of what Harrison had. So it was usually Harrison firing question after question at his friends while they were floating in the lake.

The night before September first Harrison laid on his bed reading through a large leather-bound tome. Dark Arts Revealed was printed in silver ink on the spine and the pages looked worn like it had been read through hundreds of times. Harrison had found the book in the large library at Riddle Manor, his father told him that it had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. His father had taken it from the Chamber of Secrets during his sixth year at Hogwarts.

Harrison closed the book when a small pop sounded in his room, he looked up to see a small house elf with droopy ears standing next to his bed.

"Masters trunk is packed," the small elf squeaked.

"Where is it Mipsy?" Harrison asked the elf.

"Mipsy put it in the sitting room on the first floor of the east wing," Mipsy responded as she shifted slightly.

Harrison nodded and waved a hand dismissively. "Good job Mipsy, you may go."

The elf bowed low and left with another pop.

Harrison pushed himself from his bed and looked around his room. The room was overly large and rectangular and the floors were white marble with swirls of black onyx and silver. An ornate silver chandelier hung from the ceiling brightening the room and a white marble fireplace made the room warm. A four poster bed was against one wall, a green and silver silk comforter was neatly tucked in and several pillows were pushed against the headboard. On both sides of the bed there were night stands, they were both black like his bed frame. In front of the fireplace was a white polar bear rug, a half circle couch, and two chairs surrounded over half the rug. On the fireplaces mantle there were several photographs of his friends and family.

There was a large black desk with a high backed green chair behind it. There were stacks of parchment and several quills lined up, a few ink wells were near them. A large red book was in the middle opened to somewhere towards the middle. A piece of parchment covered in elegant writing was next to it; Harrison had been taking notes from the book earlier.

One of the walls had several floor to ceiling book shelves filled with books. There were books about Transfigurations, some about the Dark Arts and even some about wizarding politics. There were a dozen shelves on one of the walls where wizards chess pieces, sets of gobstones, unique silver instruments, a globe of the moon, and other things perched. A hand carved dresser was against one wall and on either side was a door.

One of the doors led to a bathroom with a bathtub the size of a small swimming pool, there was also a large glass shower. The bath had dozens of taps each doing something different; some caused large purple bubbles to fill the tub, some spouted thick white foam, and others had bubbles that wouldn't pop no matter what you did. The second door led to a massive walk-in closet filled to the brim with clothes, he had enough summer clothes alone for twenty people to have an entire wardrobe.

Harrison walked over to a mirror that hung near the door to his closet. His green eyes stared back at him, he was glad he had perfect eyesight because he would hate for his eyes to be covered. He had never been as vain as Draco, and he was definitely not as arrogant as Leo, but he knew that he was good looking. And he had always liked his eyes most of all, they were large and looked like two emeralds. His father called them Avada Kedavra eyes. His strong jaw and high cheek bones made him look slightly older than eleven and his lips were full and pink. His normally perfectly styled short black hair was slightly messy from laying down, it looked like it did after he was done flying.

He spun around when he heard his door open, Tom was standing in the doorway with the silver package he had retrieved from Gringotts a month ago.

"Dad," Harrison greeted as he took a seat in a nearby green chair.

"Harrison," Tom said as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Tom strode over and sat down in a plush leather chair across from his son. He sat the package down next to him and stared at his son. Harrison eyed the package, he had been wondering what was in it ever since that day in Diagon Alley. He hadn't asked since the first time as to what was in it, he knew that either his father would tell him or he wouldn't. He looked up at his father after a minute.

"Are you finally going to tell me what's in that package?" Harrison inquired, he tried to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

Tom smirked, showing Harrison that he failed to hide his true emotions. Harrison internally scowled, he had never been able to hide his emotions from his dad. Tom could always tell when he was angry, annoyed, happy, sad, and even lying. And the latter was never a good thing to do to the Dark Lord. He would never physically harm Harrison, instead he would make him read advanced books in a foreign language and write essays. He didn't mind learning new information, after all knowledge was power, he just didn't like that he wasn't able to hang out with his friends until he was done. He finally learned to just tell his father the truth.

"I am," Tom said as he waved his hand and the package went flying onto Harrison's lap.

The package felt like air in Harrison's lap. He slowly pulled back the silver paper and he couldn't stop the look of surprise from coming onto his face. Folded on his lap was a shiny, silvery cloth and he recognized it as an invisibility cloak. He ran a hand over it and it felt like water woven into material. He didn't understand why his father was giving him an invisibility cloak, he had always told Harrison that a good wizard didn't need an invisibility cloak. A powerful wizard could cast a disillusionment charm powerful enough to make a person completely invisible.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Harrison asked as he unfolded the cloak.

He held the cloak up and it reached the floor. It appeared to be big enough to be able to cover three or four people. Ways he would be able to use it at Hogwarts came flooding into his mind. He would be able to be out after curfew and no one would know he was outside of his dorm room. The possibilities were endless.

"Do you not want it?" Tom asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No, I do," Harrison assured him. "It's just random for you to give it to me."

"I'm always buying you things," the amusement in Tom's voice was even stronger now.

"I know that," Harrison said exasperatedly. He knew that his father was now just messing with him. "But an invisibility cloak is different than broomsticks and gold watches."

"It is," Tom said before adding in an emotionless voice. "That cloak belonged to James Potter."

Harrison's head snapped up upon hearing the name James Potter and the cloak slipped out of his grasp. He knew that James Potter was his biological father, Tom had told him the truth about his parentage when he was seven. He knew that Tom had come to Godric's Hollow and killed his birth mother and father before taking him. He knew that he should've been mad, but he hadn't been. Tom Riddle blood adopted him; after the ritual he was legally, biologically his father. Harrison loved Tom and it didn't matter to him if he hadn't been there when he was conceived. After the day where he learned the truth he never spoke of his biological parents. Tom was his father, he didn't care about two people who were long dead.

That was why Harrison couldn't believe his ears when he heard Tom say the name, James Potter. His name hadn't been mentioned in Riddle Manor since that day, with the exception of a few times by Snape when he told Harrison and Draco stories about Hogwarts. His Uncle Regulus had mentioned him once when he told them about his brother Sirius, who was in Azkaban. Apparently, his brother Sirius had been best friends with the man. Other than those few times he hadn't heard or spoken the name.

"This is James Potter's?" Harrison asked for clarification as he snapped out of his daze and picked up the cloak. Tom nodded stiffly. "Why are you giving it to me? And how exactly did you get it?"

"I'm giving it to you because I believe that it can be of use to you while at Hogwarts, that just isn't any ordinary invisibility cloak," Tom informed him. "Do you remember when I told you about the Deathly Hallows?"

"Yes," Harrison said.

When Harrison was younger he liked hearing the story about the three brothers from the tales of 'Beetle the Bard'. As he got older his father told him that the story was inspired by three real brothers: Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell. Harrison knew that his dad was directly related to them because one of Cadmus' granddaughters married into the Slytherin line, which meant that he was related to them as well. Antioch had made a wand that was more powerful than any other, some called it the wand of destiny, the death stick or the elder wand. Cadmus created a stone that could bring the dead back to life, although they wouldn't last long and they would never truly be happy. The youngest brother was Ignotus and he created a cloak of invisibility that would never decay.

Harrison's eyes snapped down to look at the cloak. He was beginning to wonder how James Potter's cloak was still working. Most invisibility cloaks lasted no more than five or six years, if this had belonged to James Potter it was much older. And if Harrison was right in thinking that this cloak belonged to Ignotus Peverell than it was much older than five years, older even than five hundred years. Harrison knew his father had the stone, it was one of his Horcruxes. He also knew from his father that Dumbledore was the owner of the elder wand. If this was the cloak than it meant that all three Hallows were still in tact, he was impressed with the durability of his ancestors magic but he quickly pushed that thought aside. He looked back up at his dad who was watching him intently as to gauge his reaction.

"This is the cloak of invisibility that belonged to Ignotus Peverell?" Harrison asked, but it was said in a tone that showed he knew the answer already.

"Yes," Tom told him. "When Dumbledore found James and Lily Potter's bodies along with the fake dead body that was supposed to be you, he called Severus to him. Severus checked the house when Dumbledore was off trying to find Sirius Black and he found several interesting things. He found this cloak in the master bedroom and he brought it to me along with several Order of the Phoenix documents."

"And I can have it?" Harrison asked as he stood up and threw the cloak around his shoulders.

Harrison looked down and saw that his body was gone. It was a strange feeling looking down and seeing nothing, he walked towards the mirror and saw his head floating in the air. It was the strangest thing he'd ever seen, and living in a Dark Lord's manor a person sees many strange things.

"Yes," Tom told him. "It is rightfully yours after all."

"Thank you," Harrison said as he pulled the cloak off. "I'm sure it will be nice to have once I'm at Hogwarts."

"I'm glad you like it, use it well," Tom said before turning serious. "I have something else to give you." He pulled a small box from his pocket.

"What is it?" Harrison asked as he sat down, he laid the cloak over the arm of the couch.

"Open it," Tom said as he levitated the small black velvet box to his son.

Harrison grabbed the box from midair and looked at it, it looked like a box that jewelry comes in. He lifted the lid and smiled as he saw what was inside. A four inch long silver snake hung from a silver chain, there were two eyes the size of his pinky nail made of shimmering emeralds. He pulled it out of the box and the body of the snake glittered in the light. When he moved it the snake looked as though it was alive. It felt like he was picking up a feather, he guessed there was a feather-light charm on it. He put it over his head and the necklace hung low. It looked well crafted and very expensive.

"It's amazing dad," Harrison said honestly. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Tom said before continuing in a business like tone. "Now, that necklace isn't just for show. It is also an emergency portkey, it will go through any wards even the ones at Hogwarts. If you are ever in trouble all you need to do is say 'home' in parseltongue and you will appear in my office and I'll be alerted. No one ,but you or myself will be able to remove it if you're wearing it. I didn't feel okay with you going to Hogwarts with the old fool as Headmaster without you having a way to get out of trouble. Promise me Harrison, if you are ever in danger you'll use that portkey. I know that you think you can handle everything, but you are still just a child. Dumbledore may be the supposed leader of the light, but he can be tricky and I'd be a fool to deny that he's powerful."

Harrison couldn't deny the truth in his father's words. He had always been hesitant to ask for help, he always wanted to prove that he could do everything on his own.

"I promise," Harrison assured his father.

"Good," Tom said as he looked into the crackling fire. "Did you pack your two-way mirror?"

"Of course," Harrison answered.

Harrison had a two-way mirror, it was six inches in height and length. His father and his best friends all had mirrors as well, all he needed to do was say their name and their mirror would heat up. They could talk whenever they wanted to, they were good to use when his father was out of the country on 'business.' Harrison and his friends would use them late at night when they wanted to talk. Harrison normally kept his in his pocket so that way he would always know if someone was calling.

"It's getting late," Tom said when he checked his watch. "I have a few things to discuss with you before you go to sleep." Harrison looked at his father. "While you are at Hogwarts you will conduct yourself like a proper heir to a noble family. You will not act like some hyper mudblood or annoying little child. You can relax around your friends, but behave like a Slytherin around everyone else. If you need to speak with me use the mirror, however I won't be able to answer if I'm in a meeting. If it's an emergency than go to Severus, and if you ever need his help go to his office."

"I will," Harrison told him as he listened intently.

"Good," Tom replied before continuing. "I want you to do your best in all of your subjects, I expect you to be number one in your year. You have had more training than anyone your age, I want you to show everyone that you are the best. While you are at Hogwarts I want you to make friends with as many people as you can. I know I already told you that, but I am saying it again. We will need as many people on our side as we can during this war. If you have to pretend to like mudbloods than do it. However, if they aren't worthy of your attention don't give it to them. If they aren't strong or extremely bright do not waste your time on them. After all mudbloods have no political connections so, if they aren't strong mentally or magically inclined, they are of no use to me."

Tom paused to make sure Harrison was still listening, he then continued. "I won't be there to protect you so I want you to be on your guard. If you think you are in danger I want you to use that portkey and come home straight away." He put emphasis on the last four words. "If you need anything write to me and I will send it out as soon as I can." Harrison nodded. "I also want you to continue your training while you're there. I want you to read the books I had the house elves put in your trunk and the ones I'm going to periodically send you. The next time I see you I want you to have read all of them. Do you remember the room I told you about?"

"The Room of Requirement?" Harrison asked.

Harrison's dad told him about a room on the seventh floor at Hogwarts that could be anything you wanted it to be. He had been looking forward to trying it out ever since he was told about it. He wanted to test the limits of the room, and he figured it would be a place that other students wouldn't know about. He had told his best friends about the room after he learned of it and all of them were excited to try it out.

"Yes," Harrison told him. "I was thinking about using it to practice magic."

"Good," Tom agreed with the faintest hint of a smile. "The last thing I have to tell you is this, do not do anything foolish. If you slip up Dumbledore will find out that you're my son and if he digs too deep he might find out that you were originally Harry Potter. I will not allow him to take you from me. So, be on your best behavior around the professors, and remember that I have eyes and ears everywhere. If you do something foolhardy I will hear about it and I will not be pleased."

"You're a tad bit of a megalomaniac, you do know that, right dad?" Harrison said with a teasing smile.

"Excuse me Harrison, but it is for your own good, so the thought behind it more than offsets any megalomania on my part," Tom chided with a smirk.

Harrison rolled his eyes but his lips twitched in amusement. He enjoyed the moments where his father relaxed and allowed himself to joke around. "Don't worry so much, I'll be fine dad. Severus will be there and so will all of my friends. I already know most of the Slytherins and they know I'm your son so, I'll have an entire house behind me. I also know a lot of Ravenclaws, and you know how responsible they are."

"I know," Tom admitted as he ran a hand over his handsome face. "I just worry about you." Harrison knew that the admission pained him, he rarely let his worry show and when he did, it was only around Harrison. Dark Lords weren't supposed to be overflowing with emotions.

"I know," Harrison told him as he gave his father a small smile. "I'll be careful, I promise."

The next day Tom apparated himself and Harrison to King's Cross Station at 10 o' clock. They appeared in one of the apparition points in Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. There were several points people could apparate to for those who didn't want to deal with coming in the muggle way. Harrison was wearing his brand new Hogwarts uniform with the exception of his hat, he was thankful those were only worn on the first day of school and when Hogwarts had guests. He didn't like the look of it at all so he kept it in his pocket, he would put it on before the sorting. The snake necklace his father gave him was hanging from his neck and he wore a silver watch adorned with small emeralds, a gift from his Uncle Lucius.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock. Harrison looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between the legs of their owners. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

"There's Draco," Harrison said, looking in the opposite direction of his father.

Draco was standing with his parents, they were talking in hushed voices. The Lestrange twins, Bella and Rodolphus were standing next to them. The small kitten Cass had purchased in Diagon Alley was in her arms, she was slightly larger than before. Leo's large bird was swaying on his shoulder as it glared at everyone. Harrison could see a group of small children looking at it as though it would explode. The three first years were all wearing their Hogwarts robes as well.

Harrison pushed through the crowd of parents and students with Tom right behind him. He caught snippets of conversations as they walked.

"He may be in Slytherin, but he's still hot," a girl with curly hair said to a blonde girl with a large nose.

"I'll write home every week," A tall burly boy was saying to a sniffling toddler.

"I lost my Potions essay," A scrawny boy with blonde hair complained. "Snape is going to give me detention for sure."

"I wonder who our new Defense professor will be," a girl with pigtails mused to whom appeared to be her mother.

He reached his friends and they all exchanged pleasantries. Both of his aunts gave him longer hugs than normal and he shook both of his uncle's hands.

"I can't believe my dragon is finally going to Hogwarts," Narcissa said as she hugged her son.

"Mum," Draco whined sounding slightly exasperated.

Harrison had to stop himself from laughing at the nickname. His Aunt Narcissa had called Draco her dragon since they were both in diapers. Given some of his nicknames, he didn't have room to talk, but he still found it amusing. Only the fact that he knew it'd upset his aunt stopped him from at the very least snickering.

"Make sure the four of you make the house of Salazar Slytherin proud," Lucius told them seriously.

"We will Uncle Lucius." Harrison, Cass, and Leo said in unison.

"Of course father," Draco replied with a nod.

"Good, make sure that you do," Lucius said before his eyes landed on a large family all with flaming red hair. "Weasley." He spat the word like it was the worst word in existence.

Harrison turned around and saw a short plump woman with short frizzy hair. She was surrounded by five kids, four boys, and a little girl. The oldest boy was standing with his chest puffed out, Harrison could see a prefect badge on his robes. There were two boys that appeared to be identical; those must be the twins Harrison had heard about. According to one of his older friends, the Weasley twins were infamous at Hogwarts for all of the pranks they pulled. A tall lanky boy who looked to be about Harrison's age was trying to get his mother to stop rubbing his nose, something Draco found amusing if his snicker covered by a cough was any indication. The girl was holding her mothers hand and she looked about ready to cry.

"So those are the Weasley's?" Harrison asked, Lucius spoke about Arthur Weasley quite a bit. None of it good.

"Yes," Lucius sneered, his eyes held a disgusted gleam.

Narcissa looked as if she had just got a whiff of something disgusting and Bella's hand was itching towards her wand. Tom's face was expressionless and Rodolphus was looking at the family of red heads as if they were nothing more than slugs. Harrison heard Leo whisper something to Cass about second-hand robes and she had to hold back laughter. Draco's sneer matched his fathers, he hated the Weasley's even though he'd never met them.

Tom broke the silence of the group. "You four should get onto the train so you can find a good compartment." He turned to Harrison. "I'll see you for the Christmas holidays, don't forget everything I told you."

"I won't," Harrison assured him.

"Have fun my little snake," Bellatrix said as she gave Harrison a parting hug.

Harrison caught Draco's eye and the blonde smirked while his eyes danced with amusement. Harrison glared at him as he returned his aunt's hug.

After saying goodbye to everyone the four first years boarded the Hogwarts Express. With a last wave to their parents, they began the search for an empty compartment. The third one they checked was empty, Harrison pulled open the door and walked inside. He stowed his trunk in the overhead compartment, his owl's cage was shrunken down in his trunk. He had told Ares that morning to meet him at Hogwarts. Nani was as usual curled up his arm under his sleeve, he had received permission from Snape to be able to bring his familiar.

After stowing his trunk Leo opened up the window. "Meet me at Hogwarts." Cronus made a sound, it was a mix of a hoot and an odd sound Harrison couldn't place. The large bird spread his large black wings and soared out of the window.

Harrison watched as several people's eyes grew wide upon seeing the large bird, and a few young kids looked wary. He rolled his eyes, some people could be so dramatic, it was just a bird.

"Do you know when the others will be getting here?" Cass asked as she stroked Morana's fur.

"I'm not sure," Harrison answered as he continued to stare out of the window.

Harrison watched as friends greeted one another after a summer apart and watched as parents hugged their kid's goodbye. Leo kept up a commentary, he made snide comments about some of the people he recognized and didn't like. He pointed out the people they knew and commented on the obvious lack of money that the Weasley's had when the mother walked by holding the little girl's hand.

Harrison finally pulled his eyes away from the window when he heard the compartment door open. Standing in the doorway was one of Harrison's best friends, Blaise Zabini. He was a tall boy with skin that was normally white, but today looked tan like he had been out in the sun a lot recently. He had hair as black as Harrison's although his looked messy like he just got out of bed. He had light blue eyes that sparked with mischief. He had an air of cool indifference around him, like nothing in the world could bother him.

"Hey," Blaise said as he carelessly shoved his trunk into the rack.

"Hi Blaise," Harrison greeted his friend. "You're here later than I thought you'd be."

Blaise plopped onto the seat next to Harrison. "My sister brought me because my mother's in Europe with husband number seven." He rolled his eyes. "And since she wasn't home there wasn't anyone to make Anastasia hurry up, and you all know how long she takes to get ready."

Before anyone could reply the door opened again to reveal five people, Harrison's other best friends. The first was a beautiful girl named Daphne Greengrass, she had long straight blonde hair and the bluest eyes Harrison had ever seen. She smiled when she saw Harrison showing off perfect white teeth. The girl on her right was Tracey Davis, her normally straight black hair was in a braid that went half way down her back. Her light green eyes were filled with warmth and kindness as she looked at her best friends.

Pansy Parkinson was on Daphne's left, she had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her brown eyes took in everyone in the compartment and she smiled. Next to her was Jenna Moon, a petite girl with a pretty face. She was the shortest of the group and had wavy strawberry blonde hair. Her light green eyes were framed by long eyelashes.

Theodore Nott, or Theo as his friends call him stood slightly behind the girls, he had brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a slightly exasperated expression and Harrison could see a large book tucked under his right arm.

"Hi!" Jenna exclaimed happily as she ran over to Harrison and engulfed him in a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"You just saw me four days ago," Harrison said, amusement seeping into his voice.

"I know," Jenna said pulling back. "But that doesn't mean I can't be happy to see you." She the turned to Leo and pounced on him nearly knocking the breath out of him.

"Don't mind her," Pansy told the group as she helped Draco store her trunk. "She didn't get much sleep last night."

"What's her excuse every other day?" Harrison teased causing Jenna to playfully swat his arm.

After everyone finished with their greeting everyone got comfortable. Harrison sat in between Blaise and Daphne, Draco was sitting across from him with Leo and Pansy on either side. Cass sat next to her brother and Jenna took the seat next to Pansy. Tracey sat next to Daphne and Theo took the empty seat by Blaise. Theo opened up his book and began to read while everyone else broke into conversations.

Harrison looked around at all of his best friends and he couldn't stop the feeling of elation from forming inside of him. They were finally going to Hogwarts. He would get to be a normal kid at least for awhile. He loved being the son of the Dark Lord, he loved practicing the Dark Arts and watching his Aunt Bella torture muggles. However he wanted to be able to relax away from the pressure of being perfect all of the time, he'd be able to laugh with his friends without worrying about being late for a Dark Arts lesson. He knew that by the time he was of age he'd be helping his father rule over the wizarding world, and that didn't leave a lot of time to just be a kid.

He wanted to join the Quidditch team next year, he knew that first years weren't allowed. He had wondered if first years would be allowed to try out, but his older friends said they couldn't. He wanted to make connections that would help his father win the war and he wanted to hex students that annoyed him with his friends.

Harrison was pulled from his musings when he heard Jenna's loud laughter. Jenna was clutching her stomach and laughing at something that Pansy had said. He shook his head, Jenna had always been loud and hyper. You could normally tell where she was because she had the tendency to laugh at the most random things. Out of all of Harrison's best friends, Jenna was by far the kindest.

His eyes roamed to Pansy, she had always been like one of the boys. She loved quidditch almost as much as the boys and she wasn't afraid to get dirty. Unlike Jenna who flat out refused to go into the greenhouses at Riddle Manor. His eyes flickered to Daphne who was showing Tracey something in a copy of Teen Witch Weekly, her and Tracey had always been the girliest of the group. They could talk for hours about clothes and not get bored.

Harrison looked towards the window and his eyes caught Cass and Leo, they were arguing about whether or not her cat had attacked him. He pushed down his amusement, their fights were normally funny unless they got out of hand. Cass once blew up the training room at Riddle Manor when she got mad at her brother and her accidental magic caused an explosion. She reminded Harrison of his Aunt Bella, she had a twisted sense of humor, it was almost sick. Leo took after his mother in some aspects, but others were more like his Uncle Lucius, for instance, no one was more arrogant than Leo. He also flaunted his wealth more than him and Draco combined.

Harrison switched his gaze to Theo who was still reading quietly. Theo had always been the quiet one of the group, they would have sleepovers and everyone would play gobstones except for Theo who would sneak off to the library. When he did join in he wasn't half as loud as everyone else. He was good company when his nose wasn't shoved into a book, but even when he was Harrison enjoyed his company. Being around Theo made you feel relaxed and comfortable.

Harrison looked at Blaise who was ruffling his hair as he talked to Draco about Quidditch. Blaise was almost on par with Leo when it came to being vain. Blaise always looked effortlessly cool. He never did anything with his short hair, he would just role out of bed and leave it looking windswept. He spent galleons like they fell from the sky and frequently made jokes about his mother's past husbands, all of whom had mysteriously died leaving his mother even richer. Like Cass and Leo, him and his sister bicker, however, they would fight to the death to protect one another.

"Are you alright mate?" Blaise asked looking at Harrison.

"What?" Harrison asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"You were staring at me like you were in a trance," Blaise told him matter of fact.

"I was just thinking about something, but it isn't important," Harrison said.

The train began to move and Harrison could see parents and younger siblings waving goodbye. He saw the Weasley girl half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Houses began to flash past the window and Harrison looked back at his friends.

"Exploding snap?" Harrison asked.

Twenty minutes later Harrison, Draco, Blaise, and Leo had finished a game of exploding snape. Draco's robes were singed much to everyone's amusement so he had to change into another one. The train had finally carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

All of the first years pulled out money bags and stood up. The cart had everything from Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to licorice wands.

"I'll take two chocolate frogs and a cauldron cake," Harrison said as he pulled out the correct amount of money.

"Here you are dear," The woman said handing him the sweets and taking his money. Harrison sat back down while his friends made their purchases.

Harrison opened up a chocolate frog card and the frog instantly jumped, his hand shot out and grabbed it. He took a bite of its head before looking down at the card.

"Dumbledore," Harrison drawled in an annoyed voice.

"What?" Draco asked looking up from his pile of sweets.

"I got Dumbledore's card," Harrison said as he threw the card out of the open window.

"I hate getting him," Blaise scowled. "It's a waste of a perfectly good card."

"Speaking of Dumbledore," Leo cut in. "I'm not happy about spending the next seven years with the old fool. Hearing his name is bad enough, I don't want to see him every day."

Cass pursed her lips. "For once I agree with you."

"With any luck, he'll be dead before our seventh year," Draco said with a glance towards Harrison. "Then we'll at least have one year without him."

"Why can't your dad kill him now?" Blaise asked. "It would save us all headaches."

"You know it isn't that simple," Harrison told them as he pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm over their compartment.

"But your dad is way more powerful than Dumbledore no matter what anyone on the stupid light side says," Blaise pointed out.

"Never underestimate your enemy," Harrison said seriously. "Dumbledore is powerful, you'd be an idiot to deny it. My father has a plan and that plan requires several things to happen before he can kill him, but don't bother asking what because I don't know myself."

"Your dad didn't tell you?" Jenna asked in surprise.

Harrison gave her an incredulous look. "Dumbledore is a legilimens, I don't think he'd use it on me and neither does my dad, but there's always the chance he will. I know occlumency and I could keep out a normal legilimens, but not someone as seasoned as Dumbledore. I'll be able to one day, for sure, but I can't right now, I can't even keep Severus out at the moment if he were to push hard."

Blaise opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when the compartment door was thrown open. A boy with a round face and brown hair stood next to a girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. The boy looked as though he had been crying.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville here has lost one," the girl said, she had a bossy sort of voice.

"A toad? Why on earth would anyone want to bring a toad?" Draco sneered causing Pansy to laugh and Blaise to snicker. Harrison watched as Neville's eyes watered and the girl turned red.

"I would've lost it as fast as I could if it was me," Leo said pompously.

"I was just asking. My name is Hermione Granger by the way," she said putting her hand out for them to shake.

Draco and Leo looked repulsed at the idea and Harrison could've sworn he saw Blaise recoil slightly. Cass looked at Hermione as if she was a slug she wanted to squash. Pansy wrinkled her nose and eyed her like she was a dangerous explosive. Daphne, Tracey, and Jenna stared at her blankly while Harrison remained expressionless.

"Granger," Leo said as his face turned stony. "That isn't a wizarding last name."

"That's because it isn't," Hermione said, Harrison thought he heard a hint of pride in her voice. Harrison raised and eyebrow, he didn't think being a Muggle-born was anything to be proud of. "I'm the first person in my family with magic, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was pleased of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough." She said proudly not noticing the looks she was receiving from everyone in the compartment. Although Harrison had to admit she seemed smart, most people wouldn't willingly read all their course books during the summer. "I read all about the four houses as well, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sound like the best." The temperature in the compartment dropped ten degrees. Harrison forced himself not to glare at her but no one else was refraining from doing so.

"Gryffindor," Draco sneered. "Is the house of idiots."

Hermione looked taken aback.

"Now, now Draco. Play nice," Harrison cut in with a charming smile. Everyone in the compartment turned to stare at him with varying looks of disbelief. "I'm Harrison Riddle, I must say it's a pleasure to meet you. Excuse my friend for stating his opinion so bluntly." Hermione opened her mouth then closed it. "These are my best friends Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Leo Lestrange, Cassiopeia Lestrange, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson, and Jenna Moon." He turned to Neville who looked like he didn't know whether to run from the compartment or not, his eyes had widened upon hearing Draco's last name. "Who might you be?"

"N-N-Neville Longbottom," the boy stuttered out looking extremely nervous.

Harrison stopped his surprise from showing, that nervous boy was the son of two of the Ministries best Aurors? He seemed like he would pass out if someone yelled 'boo'. He forced himself to give Hermione a lopsided grin causing her to blush.

"You said you were looking for Neville's toad?" Harrison asked as he pulled out his wand.

"Yes," Hermione said as she eyed his wand warily.

"Accio Neville's toad," Harrison said waving his wand.

Hermione frowned. "Are you sure that's a real spell."

Harrison once again had to stop himself from glaring. "I'm sure."

A second later a large green toad soared into the compartment and into Harrison's hand. Hermione and Neville's eyes went wide, but no one else looked surprised. He held out the toad and Neville took it with shaking hands.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked, awe evident in her voice.

"Magic," Harrison said giving her a roguish grin causing her blush to deepen.

Harrison saw Daphne shoot Hermione and annoyed look.

"I know that," Hermione frowned. "But how did you know what to do?"

"One of my tutors taught me," Harrison told her.

Hermione's brows furrowed. "Tutors?"

"Stupid mudblood," Blaise muttered under his breath so quietly only Harrison heard him.

"We were all tutored growing up so we'd be prepared for Hogwarts," Harrison explained. He didn't think he would need to explain such a simple concept to a girl who less than five minutes ago seemed smart.

Hermione looked panicky. "Prepared? Are we supposed to know spells before coming here? Professor McGonagall told me that I wouldn't be able to practice magic before coming to Hogwarts, and that wizard raised students wouldn't be any further ahead than me."

"Well, she lied," Leo drawled, he seemed to be getting more annoyed by her presence.

Harrison shot Leo a silencing look. "Most parents don't train their children in magic before coming to Hogwarts. but ours did. Most students don't know any spells before coming here."

Hermione looked slightly appeased, but still a bit unsure. "Okay." She bit her lip for a moment.

"Did you need something else?" Cass asked in an emotionless voice.

"Why did you say that Gryffindor was for idiots?" She directed the question at Draco.

Draco shot her a disdainful look. "Because Gryffindors are rash and reckless, it's full of idiots who can't even string enough words together to form a sentence."

"What house do you want to be in then?" Hermione asked slightly ruffled.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin," Draco said with pride.

"You can't know you're going to be in Slytherin," Hermione said bossily. "No one knows until they're sorted."

Draco's grey eyes narrowed. "All of my family have been in Slytherin, I'm a Slytherin through and through."

Neville looked even more nervous at Draco's proclamation.

"But you can't know for sure," Hermione said stubbornly.

Harrison had to give her points for not backing down. but it was obvious to him that her attitude wasn't endearing her to his best friends. The fact that she was a muggleborn didn't help either, he could tell that Cass was a minute away from hexing her half to death. With a mother like Bellatrix Lestrange, she knew how to do it too.

"Yes we can," Leo cut in looking cross.

Hermione opened her mouth but quickly shut it when she finally realized all of the glares she was receiving. "I should go," she told them. "It was nice to meet you." She turned around and left the compartment taking Neville with her.

Once the door was shut everyone turned to stare at Harrison who stared back unwavering. Draco looked like he didn't know whether to be angry, annoyed, or exasperated. Leo and Cass both looked beyond agitated and Daphne was glaring at the shut door. Blaise was looking at him like he couldn't believe that conversation had just happened.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Blaise demanded. "She's a mudblood!"

"I know that," Harrison said in a tone one would use to speak to a toddler. "I also know that I shouldn't ostracize her just because of that. My father told me to make as many friends as I can so we can turn them to his side. You know that as long as a Muggle-born is smart or powerful my dad is willing to let them into his ranks, albeit grudgingly. The way she was talking it seems like she at least has a decent level of intelligence. I'd like to see if my hunch is correct before calling her a mudblood up and down the train corridors. Or do you not remember your parents telling you to try turning people to our side?"

"I know," Blaise snapped before sighing. "I just don't like mudbloods you know that, and none of you do either."

"I know," Harrison said in understanding. "But we have to do what we have to do. If she turns out to be an idiot I give you permission to do whatever you want to her, you can even call her a mudblood every day if you want. Just wait until we see what she's like, we need as many people on our side as we can get." He turned to Cass who he knew would be the most hostile. "Can you play nice."

Cass scowled. "If I must."

After that, the ten future Slytherins broke into two groups. The boys pulled out gobstones and the girls pulled out several magazines. They talked about what classes they were looking forward to and which classes they were dreading. Jenna complained for five minutes about not wanting to go to Herbology while Theo went on for twice that long about looking forward to Charms. They passed neat fields, woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. After awhile it became dark. Harrison could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train even seemed to be slowing down.

A voice echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

They all came dressed in their uniforms so, all they needed to do was put away everything they had taken out. Harrison opened up his trunk and stowed away his gobstones while everyone else packed their stuff. Draco piled all of his leftover sweets into his trunk and Tracey grudgingly put her magazine away. Harrison pulled out his wand and cast a heating charm, it was a spell his father taught him a few weeks ago.

"Can you cast the heating charm on me?" Daphne asked as she pulled her cloak tighter around her body.

"Yeah," Harrison waved his wand and soon his other friends were asking for him to do the same to them.

Once everyone was warm they joined the throng of students in the corridor. Harrison and his friends ended up near a group of seventh years with Hufflepuff badges on their robes. Leo sneered at them and Harrison quickly gave him a stern look. He internally sighed, several of his friends weren't going to make befriending muggle-borns and Hufflepuffs easy. He wasn't any happier than they were about the prospect of spending time with muggle raised students, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harrison rolled his eyes at the shivering students, had no one heard of heating charms, even if you can't do them yourself just ask your parent or a prefect. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students; Harrison saw a giant of a man, about eight feet tall with a large black beard, and small beetle eyes yell out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Harrison and his friends made their way over sneering. "C'mon follow me, any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Fir's years follow me! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper here at Hogwarts."

"Is that man safe to be around children?" Pansy asked rudely.

"I don't think so," Draco drawled as he stepped over a puddle.

Slipping and tumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harrison thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. Harrison pushed down a rude remark and a cruel sneer, he couldn't believe anyone could be so wimpy. If he had a toad he would've been happy to lose it.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant said. "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooooh!" Harrison rolled his eyes, yes it was beautiful, but he wasn't about to gush over it.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harrison, Draco, Blaise, and Leo took one boat while Daphne, Tracey, Cass, and Pansy took another. Jenna and Theo ended up sharing a boat with some of the ten future Slytherins other friends, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. Terry had brown hair and eyes while Anthony had the opposite, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid who had a boat to himself. "Right then, FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

Harrison was staring at the half-giant as the boats continued the journey to the castle. Someone had told him something about Rubeus Hagrid he just couldn't remember what and it frustrated him. He had an exceptional memory and he rarely forgot things, he was about to stop thinking about it when he remembered where he heard the name. His father had spoken of him before, Hagrid was the one who his father framed for the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. Harrison suppressed a snort, people thought that oaf was the heir of Slytherin? He didn't know whether to laugh or bang his fists against his head.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oi, you there! Is tha' yer toad?" Hagrid asked as he checked the boats as people got out.

"Trevor!" Neville cried blissfully holding out his hands. Draco rolled his eyes, Harrison could almost hear Draco thinking foul thoughts towards the toad-less boy and had to suppress a laugh at the look on his face.

"I wonder what he would do if his toad were to have an accident," Cass said in a hushed tone.

"He'd probably never stop crying," Leo said with mock concern causing Blaise to chuckle.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


End file.
